


You'd Be So Nice (To Come Home To) Fanart

by 40i4



Category: Marvel Noir, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fanart, M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40i4/pseuds/40i4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lap dancer/stripper/ courtesan Steve fanart from lovely fanfic [<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1138051/chapters/2301561">You’d Be So Nice (To Come Home To)</a>] by Wordsplat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Be So Nice (To Come Home To) Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'd Be So Nice (To Come Home To)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138051) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



> This work on [[tumblr](http://fangirlsfeelz.tumblr.com/post/78896406394)].
> 
> I didn’t register if Tony’s got goatee or not in the fic, but this one of my headcanons no matter what au or verse- that only somewhat modern Tony gets to have a goatee. Blame the 60ties and 80ties comics' creepy!stache, heh.


End file.
